Desperado
by Kittic
Summary: More major GSR. This is the sequel to Confiding. Read that first. Then enjoy this. My second fan fic who would have thought it. Sara and Grissom have split up and both left the lab. Chapter 7 is up Please Read and Review!
1. What She Doin' Now

So this is the first chapter of the sequel to Confiding. Its kinda quirky, Grissom's in Ireland. This takes place I reckon between season five and six. ENJOY!! Don't forget to R However much I would love to I dont own any of the characters or the song Garth Brooks' _What she doin' now

* * *

_

Chapter One- What she doin' now

The job was too good to turn down; the chance to run Ireland's first dedicated Forensic Institute was unprecedented. Today Grissom sat in his office watching as the sun sank over University College Dublin. A young couple walking in the dusk paused at the lake edge following the swans' path as they glided serenely across the murky waters. The pain in Grissom's heart as he witnessed love of any kind had never ceased. Distance and time don't heal the heart. Turning he pressed play on the c.d. player. A lifelong fan of classical music Grissom had recently been enticed by country music. His latest protégé Ruaidhrí was as obsessed with Garth Brooks as Greg had been with Metallica. Not quite as load or eccentric but certainly obsessed. Jack's Christmas present for Grissom had been Brook's greatest hits.

"A bit of a culture shock, ay Gris?" the younger man laughed.

It was only when Grissom listened to he realised how much a soundtrack to his life and love the music actually was.

The haunting keys of the piano and the strings of Brook's guitar began as Grissom slouched back in his chair. _What have you done Gil? What have you done?_ And the haunting continued.

_**Last time I saw her it was turnin' colder**_

_**But that was years ago**_

_**Last I heard she had moved to Boulder**_

_**But where she's now I don't know**_

_**But there's somethin' 'bout this time of year**_

_**That spins my head around**_

_**Takes me back makes me wonder**_

_**What she's doin' now**_

"Where are you Sara? How did I lose you? Grissom shouted to the empty room.

_**'Cause what she's doin' now is tearin' me apart**_

_**Fillin' up my mind and emptyin' my heart**_

_**I can hear her call each time the cold wind blows**_

_**And I wonder if she knows...what she's doin' now**_

_**Just for laughs I dialled her old number**_

_**But no one knew her name**_

_**Hung up the phone sat there and wondered**_

_**If she'd ever done the same**_

_**I took a walk in the evenin' wind**_

_**To clear my head somehow**_

_**But tonight I lie here thinkin'**_

_**What she doin' now**_

"I tried Sara I really tried."

_**'Cause what she's doin' now is tearin' me apart**_

_**Fillin' up my mind and emptying my heart**_

_**I can hear her call each time the cold wind blows**_

_**And I wonder if she knows**_

_**What she's doin' now is tearin' me apart**_

_**Fillin' up my mind and emptying my heart**_

_**I can hear her call each time the cold wind blows**_

_**And I wonder if she knows...what she's doin' now.**_

Sobs wracked Grissom's body. There had been nothing left for him in Vegas once she left. Life held no meaning, so Ireland had been the best option. Catherine was a born leader he'd known she could cope. But it wasn't Vegas Grissom sobbed for it was the beauty, the sultry sexy beauty it had allowed him love.

Turning off the office light an hour later and catching a glimpse of himself in the glass Grissom was shocked by his tear stained appearance. All his life he had never cried that was until she left. He had made up for the life long drought these last few months. That he certainly had. Wiping a solitary tear from his cheek Grissom headed home.

When he reached his lonely apartment he bent to pick up the post, as he did so his chain slipped from beneath his lapel. The stunning diamond ring had never been intended as his fashion accessory. _If you hadn't fucked up Gris, if you hadn't truly fucked up._ Pulling it towards his lips he lightly kissed the stone. _One day, one day._ That night Grissom didn't sleep, he lay thinking of her _Where was she?_ He knew Catherine was in comntact and he was 100 certain greg was. But neither would tell him anything.

"Sara" he shouted into the darkened room, "Sara please come back."

* * *

GO on leave a review. You know you want to. 


	2. In Another's Eyes

Chapter two

Sara had always wanted to be a Fed not that she hadn't loved her job in Vegas, but times change, circumstances change.

"People change," voicing her thoughts.

Turning the key in her apartment Sara picked up the post. A package from Vegas, Nicky's writing. She sat down and opened the package.

_A little something to remind you of your favourite cowboy_

_Miss you, please visit soon_

_Nick x_

Unwrapping what appeared to be a CD Sara burst out laughing as she flipped it over, Garth brooks. _Nicky I gotta love you. _Placing it in the player she threw off her coat and grabbed a beer from the fridge. Settling down with the latest Forensic Journal she hit play.

_**In another's eyes, I'm someone who**_

_**Loves her enough to walk away from you**_

_**I'd never cheat and I would never lie**_

_**In another's eyes, yeah**_

_**In another's eyes, I can do no wrong**_

_**He believes in me and his faith is strong**_

_**I'd never fall or even compromise**_

_**In another's eyes, mmm**_

_But men always do, men always fall and I always fall for fallen men. _

_**In another's eyes**_

_**I'm afraid that I can't see**_

_**This picture-perfect portrait**_

_**That they paint of me**_

_**They don't realize**_

_**And I pray they never do**_

_**'Cause, ev'ry time I look**_

_**I'm seein' you**_

_**In another's eyes**_

_**Oh, in another's eyes starin' back at me**_

_**I see a sinkin' soul tryin' desp'rately**_

_**To turn the tide before it dies**_

_**In another's eyes, yeah**_

_**And what they don't see**_

_**Lord, it's killing me**_

_**It's a blessing and a curse**_

_**That love is blind**_

_**'Cause, in another's eyes**_

_**I'm afraid that I can't see**_

_**This picture-perfect portrait**_

_**That they paint of me**_

_**They don't realize**_

_**And I pray to God they never do**_

_**'Cause, ev'ry time I look**_

_**I'm seein' you**_

_**In another's eyes**_

_**In another's eyes**_

_**In another's eyes**_

Tears slowly rolled down Sara's face landing delicately almost like snowflakes on her chest. _Sara cop on to yourself he lied you left. Deal with it._ But it was hard, very hard. She had tried dating, she had no problem getting a date but no matter how hard she tried it seemed he haunted her. She awoke one night and swore she felt him beside her, but it had only been a dream. She knew he was teaching in Ireland, he had run but could she blame him, after all she had done the same. _Sara you ran away, like a child you ran, but he didn't leave me much choice. Does he know where I am? _Catherine and the team knew, she had asked discreetly that they didn't tell him, but they still held a huge loyalty to their old boss.

Picking up the phone she dialled a very familiar number after two rings it was answered.

"Willows"

"Cath its Sara just wanted to say Hey."

"Well Ms. Sidle how are you? How are the Fed's looking after you since we spoke last?"

"Excellent, just pulled another double though. Beer was the only option, and Garth Brooks would you believe?"

"Nicky," Catherine laughed. "He's been blasting it all over the lab for weeks, it's almost worse than Greg's Metallica.

Laughing was something Sara missed, laughing over totally irrelevant useless things. She didn't get to laugh at much now.

"Sara?"

"Yeah"

"Why did you really phone?" Cath always knew.

"To catch up how's Linds?"

"SARA"

"Em…well….."

"He's teaching in Ireland but I presume you already know that. He's not happy, he pretends he is, but he misses you Sara. He really does."

After a brief pause to digest Catherine's words Sara replied, "Catherine, thank you."

"For what?"

"For knowing exactly what to say, you're a true friend."

Attempting to brighten the mood "Anything to help; now I think you need the latest gossip."

"Fill me in." Sara smiled.

"Well Greg has officially embarrassed himself no less than ten times by continually asking our new CSI Kira out. I don't have the heart to tell him she's gay. I might get Warrick to do the dirty work."

"Dirty work, hey Cath I heard Warrick has been doin a bit of that for you lately."

Catherine almost choked, "How…how do…."

"Ah I have my sources, remember my _good friend_ Hank. Well I ran into him in the centre of Town last week. He said he'd seen the two of you at the Ramparts. Getting it on I think were his words."

"That boy was always so mature." Sara couldn't miss the bitter resentment in Cath's voice and she appreciated it.

"Don't worry your secret's safe with me. Thanks again Cath."

"Call soon, sooner this time."

"Bye."

Sara slumped back into the sofa. _He misses me; well that makes two of us._


	3. Beneath the Cover

**Disclaimer:**I only own the story idea, none of the characters are mine.

**A/N:**Hey guys so I know the first two chapters have been very confusing, hopefully this one will clear up some loose ends. Please R&R!!! They make my day and thanks a million to thegreatbluespoon for the engouragement. Now enjoy!!! xx

P.S. Thoughts are in italics.

* * *

Chapter Three

The Vegas lab was stretched and Catherine knew it. A triple homicide at the Tropicana meant the team had pulled a double. It was at these times she wished she was only a CSI not a supervisor. Kira was on holidays and Greg had taken over Sara's overtime crown and was maxed out so Nicky, Warrick and she had run the whole show. Finally reaching the solace of her office she landed with a resounding thud in her seat. The office still held shelves of specimens and books remnants of her former boss. Catherine couldn't get rid of them, Grissom's stuff brought comfort. Lindsey was in a friend's for the night so grabbing a coffee she settled down with a novel from Grissom's spectacular collection. As she pulled it from the shelf however something fell from its pages. The envelope Catherine lifted from the floor contained Grissom's distinctive scrawl,

_Miss Sara Sidle,_

_Apartment 3F,_

_Louisiana Apartment Complex,_

_Henderson,_

_Las Vegas,_

_89009 NV._

And one red stamp "Not known at this address." The letter was stamped the day after Sara left Vegas. _Catherine you can't, don't even dream of it. _Placing it on the table to relieve the temptation she picked up the phone. Grissom's number in Ireland was on speed-dial.

"In case of emergency," he'd said. _Well Gil this is an emergency of sorts._ It connected…

"You've reached Dr. Gil Grissom; I'm not here at the moment but leave a message and I will get back to you."

"Hey Gil its Cath, ring me back when you get a chance, nothing too important." _Other than your love life, _Catherine thought. "I just found something that might interest you. Hope all's well in Ireland. Talk to you soon."

Standing Catherine put the letter in her bag and turning off the light she left the office. _Warrick. _The thought was certainly promising she took out her phone. Then she felt a hand on the small of her back. _Now that's what I was thinking._ She smirked turning to see a similar smile in the corner of Warrick's mouth.

"Is Lindsey still in her friends?"

"Yup…" the excitement prevented Catherine's brain processing anymore.

"Fancy some company?"

Before she could answer Warrick's lips had met hers. After what seemed like an eternity gasping for breath Catherine replied, "I'll take it you won't take a no. I'll see you in ten." With that, thoughts of Sara and Grissom gone from her mind Catherine left the lab.

Hours later Catherine lay entwined in Warrick's arms when her phone woke her. Shifting from beneath Warrick's arm she answered as quietly as she could.

"Willows."

"Cath? Why are you whispering?"

"Trying not to wake…. oh it doesn't matter."

Stifling a giggle as Warrick's hands began to wander, caressing the inside of her thigh, clearly he was awake.

"I presume you got my message?"

"Cath, what did you find?"

"A letter returned to sender. It was…." Reaching down and forcefully removing herself from Warrick's grip, she stood up. "Just give me a second, GIL."

Warrick immediately registered this wasn't a moment to try and get her back into bed, _Damn you Grissom, _and headed for the shower. He closed the door and Catherine explained,

"It was addressed to Sara, just after she left. I knew it was your writing don't worry I didn't open it."

"Cath I know I can trust you, I wouldn't even think you would."

"Well what do you want me to do with it?"

"Just send it to me will you or ……. Do you know where Sara is?"

"Em…. well…uh ….."

"She asked you not to tell me?" Grissom finished her sentence.

"Exactly, I know its hard Gil."

"No its okay loyalty is something we both valued. Can you forward it to her?"

"Gil I don't want to get involved. Look what happened the last time."

"The last time Catherine we were blissfully happy for over a year until I fucked up."

"Look Gil I'll do it but that's it. This is something the two of you will have to sort out yourselves."

"Catherine I appreciate this you really are a friend. Now I presume you have something to get back to." The sarcasm wasn't lost on Catherine.

"What? Gil I was in bed."

"Precisely…now enjoy!" And with that he was gone.

The steam permeating from beneath the bathroom door was calling Catherine. She threw off Warrick's shirt, which she had grabbed while on the phone, and took Grissom's advice.

"Can I join you?"

Sitting sipping coffee in Warrick's arms following the most enjoyable shower of her life, Catherine turned to her face him,

"Grissom knows and eh….. So does Sara."

"Well that ain't surprising. What did you once say? We're just a bunch of kids getting paid to solve puzzles. Honestly I'm surprised it took them this long."

"So should we tell the others? Ecklie won't be a problem he can't afford to lose two more of us."

"Well…. uh…I sorta let slip to Nick."

"So that's what his smirk was about yesterday when I was handing out assignments."

"Yeah, sorry bout that. He wanted me to go for breakfast and I didn't think fast enough. I think he suspected something already, sure look what we were like with Sara and Gris."

"Well, that leaves Greg, and I will leave that to you, and while you're at it enlighten him to Kira's sexual preference. Please."

"You'll have to pay me to do that." Laughing Warrick lifted her up and carried her towards the bedroom.

"Mr. Brown what did you have in mind."


	4. The Letter!

**Disclaimer; Let's be honest I wouldn't be typing this if I owned CSI.**

**A/N: Still looking for a beta so if anyone reading this wants to beta my stuff PM me. I really should be writing a history essay at the moment, like really really, but fanfic is just so much more appealing. Thanks again to thegreatbluespoon for all the encouragement. For anyone else who wanted to know my birthday was great, drank way way way too much, but that is definitely a different story. Now enjoy and please please please review!!!!**

* * *

Chapter Four

Sara finally reached home and having put the mail on the counter, she jumped in the shower. The refreshing warmth as the water cascaded over her relieved the stress of the day. Sara had always been a short shower kind of person, but being with Grissom meant long shower's had benefits, not now though her short shower routine had returned.

Wrapped up in a towel she settled on the couch with a cup of coffee and the mail. There was your average mixture of junk mail and bills but one envelope sparked Sara's curiosity, a Vegas post stamp and what Sara recognised as Cath's handwriting. Having opened she found another envelope and a small note from Cath.

**Sara,**

**Before you open the other envelope I wanted to fill you in on a few things. He fucked up Sara and he freely admits it. Not that I have read what's inside the envelope, but give him some time Sara, even five minutes. I think he deserves it. If you do need to talk after please phone, if you can't reach me you know who I am probably with.**

**Cath xx**

Now Sara turned her attention to the second envelope. The post date was the day after she had left the lab. _The day after I ran away. _The distinctive scrawl had adorned many a card in the last year but instinct told her this was a more ominous greeting. Opening the letter she began to read.

_**My Darling Sara,**_

_**What have I done? Losing you is like losing my fight for life. All my life I have searched for you and when I finally found you I destroyed you. I loved you but I destroyed you. My indifference was my only instinct in defending my heart. I didn't know how to deal with the love it felt. I thought by pushing you away I would save you the anguish of loving me, but my indifference seemed to only fuel your determination to be loved and to love me in return.**_

_**Sara I fell in love with you the first moment our eyes met. Then when I called you to help with the Holly Gribbs case I knew I couldn't let you go back. Cath knew from the start, her intuition probably her best quality. Thanks to her persistence this last year has been the greatest in my memory. Stolen moments in my office to long leisurely hours spent in your arms. That was until I fucked up.**_

_**Sara I never meant to hurt you, if only you had let me explain. I really had intended to follow you home. Sara, look at yourself what man would be stupid enough not to? After I left my office though I heard someone crying in the locker-room I thought it was you or Cath, so I walked in. It was however Sofia crying. You've always told me I should look after my people so I offered to drive her home. Sara when I got her home I couldn't leave her. Sara, her parents were killed in a traffic accident. Sara I should have called but she wouldn't stop crying and she wouldn't let go of my hand. I held her until she fell asleep. I swear to you Sara that's all. I was stranded I couldn't leave her. I thought you would understand. You didn't give me time to explain.**_

_**Sara I love you, with all my heart, with all my body, with all my soul. Sara please come back Don't leave me like this, please Sara don't. I need you Sara I really need you.**_

_**Love Always,**_

_**Grissom xx**_

The tears rolled silently down Sara's cheek. _I made a mistake a big one. If only I hadn't acted like a chid and ran away._ It was too late now, he'd gone to Ireland, she to Washington. Too late for their relationship, too late for their love. Anger and frustration seethed through Sara's veins.

"If only Sofia hadn't arrived" she shouted to the empty room. _If only I hadn't jumped to conclusions._ Too many maybes , too many "if onlies" one thing was for certain now Sara was gripped by too many regrets.

* * *

**I am really sorry about Sofia being the reason, sorry sorry sorry!**

**TBC**


	5. Calling Baton Rouge

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, well I do own Ruarí. The song is Garth Brooks' _Calling Baton Rouge._**

**A/N Thank you all so much for your last reviews. They mena so much!!!**

**Hey guys so here is Chapter Five, sorry it has taken so long I have just been so so so busy with college. Way too many god damn assignments.**

**Thank you so much to my beta, as always a god send.**

**Anyway enjoy the chapter and don't forget to REVIEW!!!

* * *

**

Chapter Five

After a hectic day, Grissom had finally reached his office. Garth Brooks had replaced all classical music in his life. It was now an almost reflex action to hit play as he came through the door. Whether he was working, reading, or eating, it was on. Not merely because of the memories it enticed from the crevices of his mind, but because beneath the lyrics there was hope. The letter still haunted Grissom. Had she gotten it yet? Had she read it or did she simply throw it away? Discarded it like they had both discarded their relationship.

_I spent last night in the arms _

_Of a girl in Louisiana _

_And though I'm out on the highway _

_My thoughts are still with her _

_Such a strange combination of a woman and a child _

_Such a strange situation stoppin' every hundred miles _

_Callin' Baton Rouge_

**It was during a week's holiday (they now had a reason to take some vacation time). He'd brought her for dinner in the 808 at Caesars. Dessert had been more pleasurable. The door had barely closed behind them when she'd ripped off his shirt and he her's. The bed had seemed a marathon away and the couch merely a jump. There they had, in his own words, had the best sex in their relationship and in Grissom's life. But that morning he'd gotten a phone call from the San Francisco Crime Lab. A body with major bug infestation had been found in downtown San Francisco**

_A replay of last night's events _

_Roll through my mind _

_Except a scene or two _

_Erased by sweet red wine _

_And I see a truck stop sign ahead _

_So I change lanes _

_I need a cup of coffee _

_And a couple dollars change _

_Callin' Baton Rouge_

**The night before still sprinkled his mind. The gentle arousal even thoughts of holding Sara brought still shocked him, though the suppression of such thoughts for years made them even more enjoyable. The drive was littered with truck stops and, at almost every second one, he had phoned Sara. First to apologise, then to simply tell her she was incredible and then to simply tell her he loved her.**

"**I love you." The words that for so long Grissom had restricted now sprang from his mouth given any chance.**

_Operator won't you put me on through _

_I gotta' send my love down to Baton Rouge _

_Hurry up won't you put her on the line _

_I gotta' talk to the girl just one more time _

_Hello Samantha dear, I hope you're feelin' fine _

_And it won't be long until I'm with you all the time _

_But until then I'll spend my money up right down to my last dime _

_Callin' Baton Rouge _

_Operator won't you put me on through _

_I gotta' send my love down to Baton Rouge _

_Hurry up won't you put her on the line _

_I gotta' talk to the girl just one more time _

**The case had proved to be as interesting as the one he and Nick had worked a couple of years before. The 'Cowboy Case' as Nick now called it. That boy seemed to endear everyone with his boyish behaviour. He'd forgiven him for flirting profusely with Sara. After all, Grissom had done the same.**

_Callin' Baton Rouge _

_Sweet Baton Rouge, my Baton Rouge_

A knock on the door shook Grissom from his memories.

"Ruairí, what can I do for you?"

"Well, Grissom its more what I can do for you." Noticing the music, "I told you that you would like it."

"Ruairí, it is excellent. Now, what can you do for me?" The curiosity was starting to get to Grissom.

"As you are aware, I am applying for internships."

"Yes! And??"

"Well, the Washington Federal Bureau hase accepted my application and they're sending someone over."

"Well done, but, Ruairí, what has that got to do with me?" Grissom was beginning to get frustrated with his young student.

"Its Sara Sidle."

"OH!!" The shock in Grissom's voice said it all. _Washington. You really did run far away, Sara._

"I saw her name in one of your case files and figured you guys might want to catch up. Unless…" Ruairí had picked up on how tense Grissom looked.

"No, Ruairí, that's great. Just let me know when she's coming. _Sara, her face still haunted his dreams, her touch still felt fresh on his skin. _"Now, Ruairí, I have work to do."

"Grand, boss. See you tomorrow."

Left alone with his thoughts, Grissom could only wonder. Would she come?

Sara couldn't believe her boss had been so harsh. The Director of the Bureau's Washington Department was normally very accommodating. Sending her to Ireland even after her protests, however, was far from that. Ruairí seemed lovely, but Grissom… she couldn't cope with seeing him. Her heart still skipped at the slightest mention of him. Well, it would have to be done. _I'll just play the indifference card, just as he did for so long._ Sara's lip quivered as she recalled that last night.

**A storm had hit Vegas. Rain pelted the windows, thunder rolled across the sky, and lightening flashed along the horizon. He still wasn't home. He had said he would follow her and be home in about an hour, but four hours later, he still hadn't returned. She'd tried phoning but his mobile appeared to be out of signal or turned off. She paced around his townhouse feeling helpless. _Was he in an accident? Was he dead?_ The thoughts kept bouncing around her brain. The real reason in Sara's mind at that time was far worse. At around 4:30am his SUV pulled into the drive. Grabbing a dressing gown she ran out to great him, but as she kissed him she could smell something out of place, a scent her brain suddenly registered as that worn by Sofia. _No, he didn't._ Pushing away from him, she could see the guilt rising on his face. He knew she knew. **

"**Grissom, why were you with Sofia? GRISSOM, answer me now!"**

"**Sara, come inside. Let me explain. You're getting soaked."**

"**No, Grissom. I can't believe you went with her. I'm…I'm leaving… That's it, you betrayed me."**

"**Sara, stop. I didn't, Sara, you have to believe me. I couldn't! I wouldn't!"**

**But his shouts were drowned in the wind as she was already in the car driving away from the love of her life.**

The letter had explained everything, but the memory of that night still pained Sara. Anyway, it was too late now, way too late. _He'll have moved on, found someone else._ With a grimace on her face, Sara picked up the phone and called her boss.

"Winterburn."

"Boss, its Sara. I'll do it. When do you need me to leave?"

"ASAP. Can you be on a flight in the morning?"

"Tell me the time, and I'll be there."

"Nine tomorrow morning."

"See you in a few days then."

"Sara, thank you and good luck."

**TBC**

* * *

**Go on press that button!!!!**


	6. Dublin!

A/N So finally Grissom and Sara back in the same country.Hope you enjoy this chapter. xxxx

Disclaimer; what a dream!!!!! I could have Billy Peterson to myself!!!

* * *

Dublin loomed beneath Sara as the plane neared its final descent before landing. Dublin was never remarkable in Sara's life until now. The three days that faced her would, in Sara's view, decide the rest of her life. _Would he be willing to forgive her? Can I forgive him? _

The Bureau to give them their dues certainly had contacts when it came to hotels. Her suite was practically the same size as her apartment. A couple of hours sleep was all she craved, then tomorrow the meeting with Ruairí and, most probably, Grissom. Sara's heart still skipped at the thought of seeing him. The longing had never faded.

Grissom slept restlessly all night. His dreams were haunted by Sara's face, her voice following him, her touch caressing his skin. The meeting was scheduled for 2p.m. Striding towards his office door, he could hear Ruairí talking animatedly to someone. He had forgotten about Sara's extreme punctuality. Since arriving in Ireland he had eased into the _Irish Fashionably Late Syndrome._ Opening the door, he could smell her perfume on the air. Letting out a soft sigh, he closed the door behind him.

Turning, Sara couldn't help but smile. Grissom looked so tense he almost like he looked when Brass made him carry a gun.

"Griss, how are you?"

"Sara, it's terrific to see you." _So far so good. _

"Ruairí here was just singing your praises. He even told me he'd got you loving Garth Brooks." The look in Sara's eyes said everything to Grissom. She had also clearly seen its ironic quality.

Ruairí interrupted the moment, "Can we get started?"

"Ah yes, Ruairí, who's today's Miss Right?"

"Ah Grissom, don't be so crude. Her name is Sarah, if you must know. Taking a leaf out of your book some might say." Winking, Ruairí allowed him to recover. _Ruairí is a lot more observant than I give him credit._ Sara just sat solid waiting for Grissom's reaction.

The meeting went well. Clearly Ruairí impressed Sara. He soon rushed off for late lunch with the aforementioned Miss Right, leaving Sara and Grissom alone in his office.

"Sara, I…"

"Grissom, don't. I got the letter and…" Gulping back the tears, Sara struggled to form the words. The silence was killing Grissom.

"Sara" taking her hand, he looked deep into her eyes, "It's okay."

"No, Gil its not. We threw away the best thing in our lives without even trying."

"Sara, that was my fault. I should…"

"We're both at fault."

"Sara, can we try this again, try and rebuild what we had."

"Griss, it's been too long. We've changed and you're in Ireland, I'm in Washington. With the distance, it couldn't work." Even as she spoke, Sara knew she was lying to herself and to him.

"I'm willing to try. Let me take you to dinner."

Apprehension gripped Sara, but she found herself agreeing. "Okay." It was barely a whisper as it escaped her mouth. He still hadn't let go of her hand and she didn't want him to.

"Where are you staying?"

"The Four Seasons." This sparked a smile on Grissom's face, easing the tension of the room.

"The Feds certainly do have contacts. I'll meet you in the lobby at six thirty." Lifting her hand to his lips he kissed it lightly. "Until tonight." With that, he stood up and left the room, leaving Sara alone, her heart failing to recover with any speed from his touch. _Until tonight, hearing him say that was like seeing water in a desert. Could it, would it really be ok?_

* * *

_TBC_


	7. The Date!

Disclaimer: not mine!!!!!!!

A/N: Thank you all so much for your lovely reviews, they mean so so so much!!! They cheered me right up what with it being exam time and everything! Thanks as always o my amazing beta! So here comes chapter seven...the Big Date!!!! Enjoy it an d please please REVIEW!!!

* * *

Standing in the lobby, Grissom couldn't help but feel nervous and when she emerged from the lift in a stunning black dress, his heart almost stopped. She looked incredible, the dress cut diagonally across those seemingly endless legs. He couldn't help but remember what they felt like entwined around his waist. She greeted him with a peck on the cheek.

"Sara, you look incredible."

"You don't look too bad yourself." The tension lifted.

"Your carriage awaits."

"So where are we headed?"

"Honey, that is the surprise."

_I can't believe he just called me Honey, but it felt nice more than nice, terrific. _Sara thought as Grissom, placing his hand on the small of her back, guided her out the door to the waiting taxi. Grissom had discovered the small Italian restaurant complete with mozzarella bar on one of his first trips to Dublin City. It was just off one of the main thoroughfares and served largely vegetarian delicacies. He had pre-ordered a taste of the entire menu, deciding he would let Sara choose the wine. The waiter soon arrived to seat them.

"Ah, Dr. Grissom, where would you two like to sit, inside or outside?"

"Inside." Sara said without even allowing Grissom to think.

"Ah, yes, the lady has not yet acclimatised to the Irish climate."

"Luigi here is always looking after the ladies. I normally get put out in the cold. Luigi, this is Sara, a former colleague from Las Vegas." The introduction stung but she knew he was trying not to pressure her. "Sara, this is Luigi, the best waiter in Dublin."

Having shown them to their seats, Luigi left to allow them to decide on the wine.

"Colleague, ay?" Sara couldn't help but flirt with Grissom; he just looked so hot. Grissom laughed in return.

"Well, considering how complicated our relationship has been, I think we could publish a book instead."

"Although, I could always kiss you. I am sure that would clear things up." Redness rose on Grissom's cheeks. _Did she really say that?_ Gently, almost reverently, Grissom placed his hand on hers.

"Being with you is enough for me." It still fascinated Sara how he had finally opened up to her. Gone was the distant, awkward man from the lab. Grissom was now the man she remembered the confident, charismatic, sexy god he had been to her in Harvard. "Now the wine. The merlot here is fantastic." A nod from Sara, and Grissom signalled to Luigi. Once he took their order, they were finally left alone, blissful in each other's company.

Dinner, Sara thought, was the funniest time she had spent in months, as Grissom recalled his phone call to Catherine.

"I couldn't believe it. She kept whispering, and then she stifled a moan with this sort of giggle. It was hilarious, I suspected she and Warrick were together, but when she stressed my name, I knew it was him. She almost choked when I told her to enjoy herself."

Sara couldn't help but laugh at the sheer pleasure Griss got from teasing their former colleague.

"So how did you find out?"

"It was Hank actually." Grimacing as she said his name, "I ran into him and he said he had seen them in the Ramparts. I thanked him for the gossip and ran as fast as I could. That bastard repulses me."

"Sara, repulsion is mild compared to what I feel towards him. It worries me to think I treated you worse."

"Grissom, you loved me, that's the difference. I would forgive you for anything."

"Anything?" A smirk appeared in the corner of Grissom's face, he really did enjoy teasing her.

"Anything but Sofia. That girl is too hot for her own good. The thought of you and her almost killed me."

"It practically killed me too."

"Grissom, why did we waste so much time?"

"Sara, let's forget. Forget that night ever happened. I will never forget to phone again."

"Trust me, you forget to phone and you will be dead." She moved her hand from his grip and using his tie, pulled him towards her. Their lips met with renewed passion. She pulled back gasping,

"Did I just do that in the middle of a restaurant?" Grissom, lost for words, could only nod, a lopsided boyish grin plastered across his face.

Regaining the power of speech he replied, "Do it again if you want."

"Maybe, but can we get out of here?"

"Luigi, bill please." As Grissom opened his wallet to get out his card, the photo inside struck Sara. On a holiday to Florida, he'd asked a fellow tourist to take it. It was the same photo Sara had in hers.

"Grissom?" He glanced down at his wallet.

"Oh." A worried expression crossed his face. "Em… well…I…eh." Sara lifted her wallet from her bag and, pulling it open, she placed it in front of him.

"Seems we were both pretty hopeful." His face lit up. "Sometimes I thought it was too much to hope for, but my heart told me I'd find you again."

"Sara, I love you."

"Grissom, I …"

"Doctor Grissom, your receipt."

"Thanks, Luigi." Standing, he shook the other man's hand. "Now, Sara, shall we walk?" Taking her hand, he lifted her from her seat. Hand in hand, they walked out of the restaurant, both happier than they had been in months.

* * *

TBC

I promise I will get it typed up soon, but it may take a bit longer because of my exams. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know they are very happy, very fast but I mean this is Gil Grissom and Sara Sidle. I don't think many would say no to either of them.!!! Now that I have rambled a bit go on press that buttton!!

P.S. when do you think Sara and Grissom actually got together in the show????


End file.
